ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zangya
How Zangya joined the Tourney In Bojack Unbound, Zangya fights Krillin at his battle zone, which is full of lava, and easily defeats him. Later, Gohan and the other Z Fighters fight Zangya and the rest of Bojack's henchmen. After Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and kills Bujin and Bido, Zangya backs away in fear. Then Bojack attempts to distract Gohan by pushing Zangya in front of him and shoots an energy sphere through her at Gohan, killing Zangya. Resurrected in Hueco Mondo, she decides to become infatuated with Gantenbainne Mosqueda of the Arrancars. How to unlock *Kill 300 Smash Run enemies with Gantenbainne. *Play 643 matches For both methods, you must fight Zangya at the Sacred World of the Kais. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Zangya, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female member of the Galaxy Soldiers under Bojack, Zangya!" She will be seen left of Midler, right of Shigure K., below Kyoichi and above Suzuna. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zangya has her hands behind her hair. After the announcer calls her name Zangya shoots a finger beam, then swings her hair and kicks as the camera zooms saying "What do you want from me?" Special Moves Shoot Blaster (Neutral) Zangya charges an energy ball on her right hand before shooting it at the opponent. Trap Shooter (Side) Zangya brings her right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, she waves her hand forward and fires several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements saying "Dodge this!" Dead Blast (Up) Zangya spins her hands on the ground, then flies up spinning them, then does a spin kick. Quick Revenge (Down) Zangya blocks the opponents coming attack, punches them in the stomach, then drops down and sweeps their legs, tripping them up. Vicious Drive (Hyper Smash) As she says "You won't get away" to her opponent, Zangya rushes the opponent and punches them in the stomach. She then kicks them three times, with the last kick knocking the opponent away. Sky Zapper (Final Smash) Zangya begins by sending the opponent into the air with a swift flip kick, then chases the opponent into the air and connects a knee kick into the stomach, a spin kick to the head, followed by a second spin kick to the jaw, followed by a third to the face to send the opponent spinning, followed by another spin kick to slice the stomach, followed by a slap to the head, then she follows up with hard kick to send the opponent flying mid-air, then chases him/her with final striking sky kick to send him plummeting to the ground taking massive amounts of damage. Victory Animations #Zangya raises her arms, then swings them close and apart again saying "Well, that was an interesting way to pass the time, thank you." #Zangya extends her left foot out smirking then swings her left arm and holds out and says "Is that all? Lame." #Zangya flips, then charges her ki and shoots into the air like fireworks and says "Well, that didn't take long." On-Screen Appearance Zangya flies in from the background and says "I'm so bored. Care to fight?" Trivia *Zangya's rival is the 107th Arrancar in Aizen's army, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. *Zangya shares her English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye and Monkey D. Luffy. *Zangya shares her French voice actress with Ashlotte, Zafina, Setsuka, Michelle Chang, Brobee, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Gengar, Pablo L. and Tarah. *Zangya shares her German voice actress with Blade Knight. *Zangya shares her Arabic voice actress with Yue Ayase, Zess T., Mist, Digi-Boy, Roger Jr's mother, Akeno Himejima, Helena Douglas and King. *Zangya shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Hydreigon's right head and Malon. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters